theoriginalgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gippal Audun
'''Gippal Audun '''is the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction that operates out of Djose temple. Gippal himself is a young and rebellious teen. Due to heavy convincing of a childhood friend, Rikku, he becomes a guardian to summoner Yuna Naimah. Profile Personality As seen as soon as he is introduced, Gippal is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Gippal also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. Gippal is very rebellious towards authority figures, especially Yevonites, but laid-back to anyone else. Living on the periphery of society, like most of his kind, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and seemingly quite apathetic. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts. However, Gippal has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He will always fight over what or who he is passionate about, no matter what happens. Gippal displays a more caring side to his childhood companion, Rikku, whom he often affectionately calls his girl and refering to how they have made quite the couple in the past. He prizes himself on his skill with machinery, telling his comrades no one can use a machina weapon like an Al Bhed. Appearance Gippal stands at around six feet and with a more rounded face, a faded scar going across his right eyebrow and down to the center of his cheek and he has green eyes with spiral pupils. His hair is blonde, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head. History Relationships Rikku Gippal has proven time and time again that he was willing to stand by Rikku, no matter the consequences. Baralai Tidus The relationship between Gippal and Tidus frequently changes, usually based on Gippal's mood. It is shown that Gippal does harbor strong feelings of compassion for Tidus, especially when he is badly injured although these feelings may quickly fade if Rikku shows any sort of compassion for Tidus. When Gippal joins Yuna as her guardian, Gippal is quick to become friends with Tidus, as well as the other men of the group, but becomes angered when seeing that Tidus and Rikku already have such a strong relationship. Gippal often confronts Tidus about Rikku being his girl, and that he should stay away from her, but he always finds the two being friendly towards one another. After the two Al Bheds begin dating, Rikku tells Gippal that her friendship with Tidus will not end just because they are now a couple. This becomes a serious breaking point in Tidus and Gippal's tumultuous relationship. Gippal's attitude becomes worse than ever towards Tidus, and often finds him fighting with the blitzball star. By the end of Yuna's Pilgrimage, Gippal and Tidus reconcile but are never as close as they once were. Yuna Tifa Genesis Etymology The name Gippal has no real meaning. Trivia * Gippal smoked at least one pack of cigarettes a day before being forced to quit cold turkey by his friends. * He was 18 at the beginning of Yuna's Pilgrimage, 21 when Zackery was born and 23 when Dante was born. Gallery f9fbc23cf24436626cbcb1e8dd306f6b.jpg giphy.gif original.gif source.gif tumblr_nlh8y8hikH1u3wveao2_540.gif tumblr_o1hh0qdufC1sai68lo1_500.png tumblr_o2c9q95Au41snwcefo7_500.gif tumblr_ojf5w5KSQZ1u655gbo1_500.jpg 8c37ef93fcd11b5bc3d5e24d4084306d.jpg Category:First Generation Category:Devin's characters Category:GBGT Category:Al Bhed